


No Shadow of a Doubt

by Writerscallgirl



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Dark, Dark Magic, M/M, Pining, Possession, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerscallgirl/pseuds/Writerscallgirl
Summary: He is not Grindelwald, he knows that.....
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Gellert Grindelwald, Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves, Credence Barebone/Percival Graves | Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 18





	No Shadow of a Doubt

Percival Graves found himself feeling is if at any moment he could fall apart at the seams as he spends endless hours at MACUSA attempting damage control and dealing with the after-effects of a dark wizard stealing his face. 

If the Aurors under him noticed that he is only a hair's breath away from snapping, they no longer feel comfortable enough with him to push the issue and generally seem to attempt to avoid him. 

Only Miss Goldstein seem to be trying to mend the gap that Grindelwald's treachery had created. 

Her sister too, for that matter, who never before had darkened the doorway of his office, now seem determined to keep him well supplied with either cocoa or coffee, often with a plate of cookies accompanying the mug.

Not that it was really much of a comfort to the man. 

Locked away from the looks of both pity and distrust, he spends hours in his office going through almost endless paperwork, trying desperately to determine just how deep into MACUSA's secrets Grindelwald had gotten. 

The idea that the most powerful dark wizard the world has ever seen had, even if just for a short time, access to the deepest secrets of magical America made him go cold inside with dread. 

That, combined with the fact that even though he had been reinstated for almost a month now, after countless hours of interrogation and veritaserum doses, he still had the feeling that there were things being kept from him.

Which didn't do anything to ease the knot of guilt that tightened within his chest.

He also had been plagued by headaches since he'd been reinstated.

Headaches combined with what seemed to be a flash of a memory that he had no recollection of ever experiencing. 

Flash images of soft black eyes and alabaster skin and waves of rage that startled him with their intensity. He knows he should be more worried about these headaches, these memories which are not his.

But even now as he sits at his desk all he could feel is this feeling of detachment which in and of itself does not feel like his own emotion.

He has not felt like himself in a very long time.

Earlier today he had felt a sick sort of enjoyment when Miss Goldstein had flinched away from him, when, in a fit of frustration, he had raised his voice at her during an argument about an upcoming raid.

He had apologized immediately of course, but he noticed that his apology did nothing to relieve the fear that still lingered in Tina's eyes and shortly there after she excused herself from his office on the excused of finishing paperwork.

He would never admit to himself that something dark inside of him had relished that fact. 

He knows that he should be worried about that, about the mood swings, about everything that had changed about him since Grindelwald...

NO! 

He pushes those thoughts aside.

He is free of Grindelwald now, and has been for a while. 

He arises from his desk and grabs his coat, pulling it on as he leaves his office. 

Ignoring the startled looks from the Aurors in the hallway as he pushes past them, he paused only long enough to tell Tina that he's going home early before he gets into the elevator and the doors shut.

If he saw the look of worry that Tina gave him as she watched him disappear into the elevator he did not acknowledge it. 

Without saying another word to anyone he leaves the building and disapparates. 

He is not Grindelwald, he knows that. 

He apparates into his living room at home. 

Immediately he goes and stares into a wall mirror, in a way half expecting to see someone else's face in the reflection, but only seeing his own. 

He is not Grindelwald, he knows that. 

For a man recently captured because he failed to take a good enough note of his surroundings he really should have noticed that something was very different about his living room. 

"Mr. Graves." 

He whirls around as a soft voice says his name, his wand in his hand in a second. 

There's a young man sitting curled up on his couch, a soft combination of black eyes and soft alabaster skin that Graves recognizes instantly, even if he's never seen the boy before. 

He's alive.

The thought crosses Graves mind before he can even think and instantly he's confused as to why he would think this of all things, not knowing who this boy even is as he feels a dark sort of satisfaction and possessiveness arise within him at the sight of him. 

The feelings being invoked scare him more than the fact that there is a strange young man sitting on his couch and has clearly been there for quite some time.

Inadvertently, he takes a step towards the boy, who is staring up at him strangely. 

"Mr. Graves, what's wrong? Don't you recognize me?" 

Graves stares down at the boy, feeling his mouth go dry as he opens it to take a shaky breath as he tries to summon an answer.

"I,..what's your name?"

The boy looks worried now. "What's my-- you don't know?"

The boys facial expression changes to one of betrayal with an edge of anger as he looks up at Graves, his eyes flashing.

"You're trying to trick me again," he said.

Graves doesn't know how to answer that.

Then a chill went up his spine.

A whisper in the back of his mind, like the barest caress. 

A name. Credence. 

"Credence." 

He didn't even realize he spoke the name out loud.

The poor boy looks relieved and before Graves even knows what's happening the boy is in his arms in tears.

"It hurt so much, Mr Graves, and I didn't know where else to go and I,"... 

"Shhh.'' 

Graves's voice has changed, it comes out low and dark and soothing and he is still so confused about what is happening he doesn't even notice. 

He holds the trembling boy in his arms and for the first time in a while felt eerily calm. 

"You're not him," Credence says softly, his face still buried in Mr. Graves chest.

Graves shakes his head even as his hand comes up on it's own and cups the back of the boy's neck in a possessive, almost threatening manner. 

"'No, I'm not him," he says softly.

He doesn't think about how much that feels like a lie.................

A pair of strangely mixed matched eyes snap open sharply to observe the prison walls surrounding him, then they slide close slowly as he tips his head back, a satisfied and triumphant smirk playing about his lips.

Then he whispers something, a name.

"Credence".


End file.
